


"What's on your mind?"

by islandsmoke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Groping, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Talk of Wolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandsmoke/pseuds/islandsmoke
Summary: "I'm going to fuck you."





	"What's on your mind?"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant prompt: 1) aggressive partners: arousal from being pursued/pursuing aggressively or aggressive behavior in bed, and 3) dirty talk  
> Beta: Hogwarts Honey

~~~~

"I'm going to fuck you."

The words, spoken softly, almost seemed to originate _inside_ Lupin's head as Snape leaned over his shoulder to move an ink pot onto the corner of the curling map.

Anyone watching – if any of the others _had_ been watching – would have seen nothing but the slight twitch of Lupin's hand as he smoothed the map. They would have seen nothing to hint at the sudden clenching of his abdominal muscles, the violent rush of blood to his groin. Only his years of practicing control when in the presence of others overwhelmed the impulse to gape at Snape in surprise.

Lupin swallowed hard in an attempt to moisten his dry throat before starting his report on the werewolf packs, their location, and their activities. He'd been watching them closely, ingratiating himself, looking for signs that they had any knowledge of the Dark Lord's return. Harry Potter would be entering Hogwarts this fall, and there were rumors, whisperings in the dark corners of Wizarding Britain, of unseen and dangerous things afoot. The rag-tag group that was to be the new Order of the Phoenix was pulling itself together, coalescing into an orderly, organized, fighting force.

_"I'm going to fuck you."_

Lupin shoved the echoing whisper to the back of his mind and focused on the task at hand, ignoring the silent wizard in black who was standing next to him.

~~

Lupin's release exploded over his hand as Snape's words wove their way through his mind once again. He lay gasping for a moment before banishing the mess, then groaned as he threw an arm over his eyes. What in Merlin's name was he doing wanking to thoughts of Severus Snape?

He dragged himself out of bed and headed for the loo and a hot shower. Standing under the flow of steaming water, he tried to collect his thoughts. Last night had not been the first time Snape had said something so seemingly out of character. At least this time Lupin had not stared, mouth hanging open in a brain-dead sort of way. It had happened the previous week when the group was dispersing after a meeting in Lupin's tiny flat. Snape was the last to depart, and as he stood in the doorway, he had looked Lupin up and down appraisingly and stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "You look as though you need to be fucked." He had then smirked and closed the door, leaving a gob-smacked Lupin to wonder if he was hearing things.

Or _was_ this sort of thing out of character? After all, Lupin hadn't seen Snape for ten years. Not since he had spotted Snape in the shadows of the cemetery the day the Potters had been interred. Then, the look of raw pain on his face had congealed into cold hatred when he had become aware of Lupin's gaze. Someone had called to Lupin, and when he looked back moments later, Snape had vanished. Lupin had not seen him again until Dumbledore had called them together to re-form the Order of the Phoenix six weeks ago.

In school, Lupin had tried – rather half-heartedly – to befriend Snape, partly due to a sense of guilt over how James and Sirius treated him, partly because he was Lily's friend, and partly because… well… he had, for reasons that escaped him, found the scrawny, bad-tempered git disturbingly attractive. Oh, Lupin knew he preferred boys over girls, it wasn't that, but on the surface, there was nothing at all appealing about Severus Snape.

And yet….

Snape hadn't changed much physically. He hadn't overcome his short stature or his wiry build, but his shoulders had broadened a bit, his posture had improved remarkably, and now he moved with a subtle, controlled grace. His hair was still lank and his complexion still sallow, but his voice had deepened, the North Country accent had been schooled away, and he clearly knew the value of his voice as a tool. Lupin wondered where he had learned that.

Wherever it had been, Snape's efforts had been successful, as the mere memory of that voice caused Lupin's cock to stir once more.

With a snort of disgust, Lupin turned off the water and stepped from the shower. He had work to do, and no time to waste wondering what Snape's sexual habits had become.

~~

Lupin was tired, sore, and in a bad mood. His transformation two days prior had been an especially difficult one, and the werewolf pack, he was convinced, was comprised of the most stubborn, wilfully ignorant, barbaric idiots that had ever walked the earth.

He was most certainly not in the mood to be stared at by Severus Snape.

Sitting at the edge of the room, half in shadow, Snape was watching him with glittering eyes. Lupin was trying to focus on what Moody was saying, but the man was off on one of his rants, and Lupin could almost _feel_ Snape's gaze prickling over his skin. Damn Snape, anyway, with his games.

Not that Snape had said anything to him that evening. Not yet.

Lupin thought he'd managed to avoid Snape after the meeting by lingering to talk to Arthur, and then tidying up until everyone else had gone. Closing the door to the room in the back of the Hog's Head that had been their meeting place, Lupin started down the dim hall, thinking only of home and rest.

He was caught unawares when he was shoved roughly against the wall, a forearm against the back of his neck pressing his cheek to the moldering wallpaper. He could feel the heat of Snape's body against his back.

"Not a very good spy, then, allowing yourself to be caught so easily." Snape's deep voice purred in his ear.

"Bugger off, Snape. I'm not in the mood." Lupin refused to struggle.

"No?" Amusement tinged Snape's voice and he lowered it even further. "All fucked out? Had a _hard_ night running through the forest, rutting like an animal with your furry friends?"

Lupin levered himself off the wall and spun around, gripping Snape by the throat with one hand and slamming him against the other wall.

"Have you forgotten?" He let his lips draw back in a feral grin. "I _am_ an animal once a month." He tightened his grip a fraction and saw Snape's eyes widen for a moment. "No. I see that you haven't."

He eased up a bit and rubbed his thumb along the underside of Snape's jaw. "So tell me, Severus. What makes you think you have what it takes to fuck a Werewolf? What makes you think I'd even be interested?"

Snape's lips twisted in a smirk. "What makes me think you're interested?" His hand shot out and gripped Lupin's crotch, the heel of his hand pressing into Lupin's half-hard cock, his fingers curling around Lupin's balls. He squeezed, hard, and it was all Lupin could do not to moan as his cock surged to full attention.

The smirk widened. "Not completely fucked out after all, then?"

Lupin's eyes narrowed and he moved closer, pressing forward until their bodies were touching from chest to knee. He brought his thigh up between Snape's legs and ground against his groin. The feel of Snape's erection hot and solid against his hip ratcheted his interest up a notch. Snape, it seemed, was not all short and skinny.

"You know," he kept his voice conversational. "If you weren't such a bloody prick I just _might_ let you fuck me."

There was not a flicker of… anything… to be read in Snape's expression. Those black eyes stared steadily into his, giving nothing away. Then, a slow sneer pulled at the thin lips. "You. Wish."

Lupin blinked. A thought began to grow in his tired mind, and he bared his teeth in a parody of a smile, making sure his oversized canines were clearly visible. (They had nothing to do with his lycanthropy and everything to do with his mother's side of the family, but they _were_ impressive.) Leaning in, he licked a stripe up Snape's neck, then nipped at his ear. He felt a deep shudder run through Snape's body.

"Maybe I have it backwards." He nuzzled at the rapid pulse in Snape's neck. "Maybe it's you who wants fucking."

The sudden convulsive push caught him unprepared, but he got a hold of Snape's wand hand before the furious wizard managed to draw on him. Forcing Snape's hands over his head, Lupin pinned him violently against the wall.

"Filth! Scum! Half-breed dog!"

Lupin twisted his hips sideways just in time to avoid a knee in the groin.

"Now, now, Severus." Lupin growled through clenched teeth. "Be nice, or next month I might bring the wolf around to play with you."

Snape went still, and Lupin saw his nostrils flare briefly. His cock jumped where it pressed against Lupin's hip.

_So._

"Is that it, Severus? Are you not just bent, but _really_ bent? You want the Werewolf's cock, Severus?" He saw Snape's pulse race just under the pale skin of his neck. "I'll bet you know it has a bone in it, don't you? And that the base swells into a fist-sized knot that traps the wolf's cock inside his bitch until he's done pumping out his seed?"

Lupin thought Snape had stopped breathing.

"That what you want, Severus? You want to be on your hands and knees in the dirt, arse stretched to the tearing point by my knot while I empty my balls into you? You want my come running down your legs when I pull out, your hole too tortured to close? Will you stay on your knees, face pressed to the ground like a good bitch so my come won't all be wasted?"

Lupin leaned close and nipped Snape's ear.

"You want me to _breed_ you, Severus?"

With a choked sound, Snape pushed him away. "Filthy animal!"

"Yes," Lupin gave him his best lecherous grin. "And that's what you want, isn't it; I see that now. You _want_ the wolf. To feel his legs wrapped around you, his soft fur – and his fur, _my_ fur, _is_ soft – warming your back while my hips piston to force my knot deep inside you. You want my long cock probing deep in your guts and filling you full of hot, animal come."

Lupin barely dodged the hex that spit from Snape's slashing wand. He threw up a _Protego_ just in time to stop the second attack, but the curse hit the shield so hard that both shattered, and bits of flame-colored magic from the hex mixed with mirror-like shards from the shield charm as they whizzed through the air, ricocheting about and blasting bits out of the old plaster walls. They both dove for the floor and simultaneously each threw up another shield.

"Sweet Merlin!" Lupin sat up as the last of Snape's hex thrashed in a corner before fizzling out with a _pop._ He grinned at Snape, who sat glowering at him. "Still the same foul temper, I see."

Snape raised his wand and Lupin held up his hands pleadingly. "Enough! Severus, please."

When Snape hesitated, Lupin scrambled to his feet and held out a hand. Snape glared and rose unassisted. He shook his robes straight, and without a word, stalked off down the hall.

"What the fuck…?" Lupin muttered as the echo of the slamming door faded. He stood staring after Snape for a long moment, then, with a snort of disgust, he shook his head, walked down the hall, through the bar, and escaped into the warm night to the accompaniment of Aberforth's shouted, "Next time get a room!" The bottle of Firewhiskey at his flat would soothe things. He was far too weary to try and figure out whatever game Snape was up to.

~~

Snape didn't show up for the next meeting of the Order. Dumbledore said he was 'on the Continent, building relations,' and ignored Lupin's muttered, "I'm sure that will go well." A week later, he was again absent, and Dumbledore said something about 'unavoidably detained' before waxing eloquent about the new sweet the house elves had created for pudding that night.

After the meeting, which had taken place at Hogwarts, Lupin accepted Minerva's invitation for a drink –or several – in her rooms, and it was gone midnight when, feeling warm and generous toward all of wizardkind, Lupin left the castle. He was walking along the edge of the forest, heading for the gate, when Snape entered the grounds. He knew immediately who it was, even in the dim light of the new moon.

"Severus." He kept his voice low, even though they were alone.

Snape spun toward him, wand in hand. "Who's there?"

Lupin stepped out of the shadows. "Just me. Remus."

Snape relaxed his stance, but didn't put his wand away. Lupin glanced at the sleeping castle where one or two lights still shone.

"Over here." He cocked his head toward the darkness of the trees.

"Why?"

"Why the fuck not? Merlin, you're just as difficult as you always were." Lupin couldn't completely suppress his irritation.

"And you're just as insipid." Snape pocketed his wand and they stepped into deep shadow.

Lupin sighed. The whiskey must be wearing off. He reached up slowly and placed a hand around Snape's throat, moving close in the process. Snape stood perfectly still.

"Look." Lupin searched for the right words. "I don't know what you're playing at, but if it's a fucking you want, I'd be happy to oblige. You want it rough, I'll leave bruises. I'll fuck you _bloody_ , if that's what you want." He felt Snape twitch and leaned close. "But you're going to have to own it, Snape; you're going to have to come to it willingly. If you think you can make me lose my temper and force you, you'd best think again, because that is just not on. You're not going to abdicate responsibility for what you want, not with me.

Snape remained silent.

He loosened his grip and let his fingers slide down Snape's neck. "You're a prickly, stubborn, argumentative git, but you're also imminently fuckable, and Merlin help me, I want to do it." He grinned. "You accomplished that much, I'll give you that."

He thought he saw Snape's lips twitch.

"So, how about it? You and me, anywhere you want. Top, bottom or sideways, your choice. And Severus, for the sake of my sanity, if what you want is a good reaming, say so! It is not a sign of weakness to bottom, you know."

Snape's eyes went hard and he stepped back. "It is where I come from."

"Well it isn't with _me._ And if it's just you and I, who the hell is going to know or care?"

Snape studied him for several moments, then slowly opened his robes. "Suck me."

The command, spoken in that deep, silken voice, almost undid Lupin where he stood. "With pleasure."

He dropped to his knees as Snape pulled out his cock, and almost moaned at the sight of it. Long and thick, with the head already seeping pre-cum as it peeked out of its foreskin, it looked delicious. And it was. Lupin gave it his best, and soon Snape's fingers were twisted in his hair, moving his head forcefully. Lupin let him do as he wished until he sensed Snape was close, then, he pulled back and twisted his head aside, looking up. Snape glared at him.

"Severus," he licked his swollen lips. "I want you to come in my mouth." Snape blinked. "I _want_ your come."

He almost missed it. His words were the final push that Snape needed, and he ducked his head, swallowing that lovely cock, just in time. He worked the length of it with his tongue and throat until it finally stilled, then he withdrew slowly, giving the tip a final lick.

Lupin stood, enveloping the slightly dazed Snape in his arms.

"Now." He turned and guided Snape toward the gate. "We'll go to my flat and I'll show you that sex – even rough sex – can be had without it being a power struggle."

Snape shrugged off his arm, but stayed close by his side. Outside the gate, he didn't protest when Lupin wrapped his arms around him once more and Apparated them away.

~~

They lay on their backs, shoulders touching, sated and gasping for breath. Lupin rubbed a hand over his face.

"I must say, that pick-up line of yours worked rather well."

"What do you mean?" Even after a few weeks of regular, vigorous sex, Snape could be defensive and suspicious.

Lupin turned his head and grinned. "Got you what you wanted, didn't it?"

There was a brief hesitation before Snape answered. "It did."

Lupin looked back up at the ceiling, wondering if he was imagining things, or if there was more Snape had to say.

After a few moments, Snape went on. "You've heard of the Wolfsbane potion, haven't you?"

"Of course. Though I wonder if it works as well as Belby claims. For the wolf to keep his humanity? To be rendered docile?" Lupin shook his head in doubt.

"Well, only if the… person is inclined to be docile in the first place. Greyback, for instance…." Snape shuddered, but didn't finish the sentence.

"He'll never be anything but a hideous creature, no matter what form he's in. Me, on the other hand," Lupin grinned. "I'd just be a big lap dog."

Snape snorted.

"Not that I'm likely to ever get it." Lupin sighed. "Terribly fiddly to make, and some of the ingredients come dear. It's not available for commercial use yet, even if I could afford it."

"I could make it." Snape pulled the sheet over them. "I even have most of what I need in my personal stores, and the rest would be easy enough for me to obtain."

Lupin held his voice steady. "You'd do that?"

"Depends."

Their eyes met and for a long moment, they just looked at each other. Then Lupin smiled. "Yeah?"

Snape looked back at the ceiling. "I'll need to start it by Thursday to have it ready for the next moon. Then we can… test it."

~oOo~


End file.
